This invention relates to containers, and more particularly to containers of the bag type having a pair of opposed expandably connected walls providing a top opening, and new and improved reclosable means and method therefor.
Various and sundry reclosable containers of the bag type have been provided heretofor. A popular reclosable fastener device for such bags has comprised complementary resilient extruded plastic fastener strips having separably interlockable profiles which can be pressed together for closing the fastener and pulled apart to open the fastener. These fasteners have commonly been associated with the inside wall areas of opposed expandably connected walls of the bags, and in most instances one or both of the opposite ends of the fastener strips have been connected together such as in the side seam seals of the bags. However, for some purposes the connected ends of the fastener strips undesirably restricts expansion of the top opening of the container. This is particularly true where the container is of the gussetted bag type, although such restriction on bag top opening may also be undesirable for certain purposes on bags of the type where the sides of the bag walls are connected without gussets.
On foldable top containers of the bag type twistable or tieable side extensions have been employed for reclosably closing the foldable bag tops. Such side extensions have heretofor been necessary even where the foldable tops have been equipped with extruded plastic profile fastener means on the inner sides of the bag top walls.